


Life as the Last of Us

by VikingLeni



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Last of Us
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Last of Us, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingLeni/pseuds/VikingLeni
Summary: Ellie begins at Blackwell Academy where she gains some new friends an maybe a new love interest? A Life is Strange/Last of Us crossover AU where someone else gets the power instead of Max.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. It's not my first fanfic, but it's my first in like forever, and I've never really posted anything before. I had no idea what to call the story, so please just go with it. English is not my native language, so if you see grammar errors or mistaken spelling, then I'm sorry, but not really. I've just had this story in my head for a while and decided to write it down, so there you go. I'm not really sure how much of it I'm going to post, if this is the first and last of it, but we'll see. I might, or might not change the rating and warning, right now it's that way cause of the swearing.

“Alright kiddo, that’s the last of ‘em.” Joel says as he sets down a box on the floor. 

“Thanks…” She mumbles, studying the dorm room. 

Joel embraces her in a hug “C’mon now, it’s not the end of the world.” he chuckles for a bit “It’ll be spring break before you know it.” he says and let’s go of her. 

Ellie nods somberly before she shrugs. “Just gonna miss the dog, is all.” she says nonchalantly trying to force a smile, hoping Joel doesn’t notice, though of course he does. 

“Well, he’s sure to miss you too.” he places a hand on her shoulder. “I gotta go kiddo, long way back, but be sure to keep in touch or I’ll have to drag my ass back here.” 

Ellie can’t contain her laugh. “Right, right, wouldn’t want that.” she looks at him for a bit before she hugs him. “I’m gonna miss you.” She says with a sigh. 

"I’m gonna miss you too babygirl." He hugs her one last time before they say their goodbyes and she is left alone in her room. 

Ellie exhales loudly with a groan as she looks at her stacks of boxes. "Where to begin..." she mumbles to herself. She raises her arms in a stretch and looks toward her bed thinking about just ditching the boxes and sleep instead, then she looks towards the boxes again. "Dammit, I’m gonna regret it if I don’t do it now..." She groans again and opens a box, looking at its contents. 

The first thing she picks up is a photo of her and her best friend, Riley. She can’t help but smile, remembering the day they took the picture. 'I miss you Riley...' Ellie places the framed photo on her nightstand and looks at it for a while, lost in thought, until she hears loud yelling in the hallway. 

She frowns her brows and opens the door a bit, peeking her head out to looking outside. 

"Dude, what the fuck? Stop being a baby and let me in!" A tall blue haired girl with a dark blue beanie, black leather jacket, torn jeans and white tank top is yelling, hammering on the door next to hers. 

Ellie looks at her for a while before she takes a stand in the doorway. "Uhm, hi?" she says, with a slightly confused look on her face. 

"What?" the blue haired girl snarls, slamming her fist on the door on last time before turning toward Ellie. 

"Is there a reason you’re trying to break down the door?" Ellie asks, crossing her arms and studying the girl. 'Pretty.' Is her first thought. 

"Yes, the reason is that Max here» she points at the door "Is being a fucking asshole and won’t give me my keys." The blue haired girl yells the asshole part and slams her first on the door again. 

Ellie frowns her brows again "Well... Good luck with that." she says, trying to hide the smile. "Let me know how it works out for ya." She goes back in her room and closes the door, unable to hold in a little laugh as she hears the banging and yelling continue.

___________________________________________________________

Ellie looks around confused by her surroundings. 'Where the fuck am I...' She starts walking and suddenly remembers where she is, Boston. As she looks down the streets she sees a familiar face and squints her eyes before they open wide. 'Riley?' She starts to run towards her "Riley!" but as she comes closer she notices that Riley starts to wither. 

"Nononono, stop, I need you!" She tries to grab a hold of her, but as she does she’s suddenly woken by an alarm on her phone. The alarm startles her so she jumps up in bed, realizing where she is and her surroundings, she drops her head down on her pillow, face first. "Fuck..." she mumbles sleepy and gets out of bed. 

She walks over to her closet, opening the door and revealing a large mirror reflection of herself. Ellie studies herself for a moment. Short body with non-existing curves, green eyes, freckles, auburn hair, a little above her shoulders, scar over her right eyebrow and a tattoo forming over her right arm. 'Still the same, huh...' 

She pulls out her standard clothes, jeans, a white tank top with some random print on, and a green shirt with short sleeves. She pulls back some of her hair and ties it in a small bun. Ellie sighs while closing the closet door and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the other. "Time to start the day I guess..." She picks up her backpack and walks out of her room, locking it behind her.

While walking by the door next to her, she notices the girl walking out. A short girl with brown hair and a messenger bag, she looks at her for a few seconds as the girls walks towards the exit. "Hey." Ellie yells at her, picking up her pace to catch up with the girl. "Max, right? " She asks slightly tilting her head to the left. 

"Uh, yeah... Do I know you?" The girl asks confused. 

"Uh, no, not really. I just know your name cause you just came out of the room some girl tried to break down last night." 

She can the the expression of the girl change. "Oh, right, sorry about that..." 

"That’s fine, no worries. It was actually kind of funny" Ellie admits. "Not what I was expecting the first night. So... What was that about?" She opens the door taking in the sun and slight breeze. 

"Well, it was mostly to piss her off, if I’m being honest, although she was kind off drunk so I didn’t want her to drive." Max laughs for a bit with Ellie just smiling, not being able to hide it. A boy comes over and looks at Max, completely ignoring Ellie, which she doesn’t mind. 

"Hey, Max, here’s that flash you asked about. And by the way you should walk a little faster, first period starts in about two minutes." He says and gives her the flash drive before running off. 

"Thanks Warren!" Max yells after him. "Well, I guess we should make a run for it as well if we want to make it." She says, looking towards Ellie.


	2. Chapter 2

After all the classes are over, Ellie starts walking towards the dorms again picking up her phone from her pocket, revealing a few new messages, she decides to wait to answer them till she’s back in her room. As she walks towards the entrance she notices something hovering above a girl. She stops for a second to look closer. 'Is that...? A drone? That’s so fucking cool!' She looks at it for a while longer before she goes to her dorm. Upon entering she sees more of the girls she’s here with, some which she recognizes from class. She goes over to her door and fumbles in her pockets, looking for her key. 'C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…' "Dammit." She turns her back to the door and slides down on the floor, she covers her head with her hands with the elbows resting on her knees. 

"Hi." Ellie lifts her head when she hears the voice as she sees Max stand in front of her. 

"Hey." She gives a short smile while resting her head towards the door. 

"Everything okay?" Max asks, laying her hand on her other arm. 

"Yeah, yeah, I just lost my keys or something." Then she smiles. "You didn’t take mine too, did you?" 

Max chuckles. "No, sorry. But I could give you the number to the janitor so he can get extra keys for you. It might take a while for them to make new ones though. You can hang out in my room in the meanwhile if you want, so you don’t have to sit out here." 

Ellie nods her head. "Yeah sure, thanks, that’d be great." She gets off the floor and reaches out her hand. "I’m Ellie by the way."

"Max, but you already knew that." Max laughs as she shakes her hand.

\-------

"Woah, nice room." Ellie says as she enters Max’s room, looking at all her photos. 

"Thanks." Max goes over to her desk and goes through some papers before giving Ellie a pamphlet. "The number should be in there." 

She takes the pamphlet out of her hand and drops down on the couch. "Thanks man." Ellie says while flipping through the pages to find the right one. After making the call she decides to check her messages again. "Shit..." she says, mostly to herself. 

"Something wrong?" Max asks, slightly confused. 

"Huh? Oh, no. I just forgot to answer my messages earlier, and now Joel thinks I’m dead or something." Ellie frowns while reading her texts. 

"Is Joel your boyfriend?" Max’s question makes Ellie laugh hysterically. 

"Fuck no! That would be wrong on so many levels. No, he, uh... I used to live with him, before I came here. He’s more like my dad." 

Before Max could ask what, she meant with that statement the door slammed open. "Cap’n Price is here to save Super Max’s day once more!" Ellie just looked at the blue haired girl with a confused look as Max facepalmed. The girl looks at Max sitting on the bed. "What? What’d I do?" She asks before she notices Ellie on the couch. 

"Uh, hey." Ellie says, raising her hand slightly. 

"Well, that was embarrassing." The girl says and closes the door behind her. Max shakes her head and giggles. "Why is Ellen Page here?" The blue haired girl whispers after sitting herself next to Max on the bed. 

"This is Ellie, she locked herself out of her room." Max says trying to contain her laugh due to her friend’s sudden shyness. 

"She’s kinda hot." Her friend whispers. 

"You know I can hear you, right?" Ellie says, frowning her brows and crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Uhhh... Awk-warrrd." Chloe mutters, Max waves her hand, as if to get rid of the situation. 

"Anyways... Ellie, this is Chloe, my childhood friend and to days date my best friend." She looks at Ellie first, then at Chloe, she nudges her elbow softly in Chloe’s side. 

"Right, uh, hi." Chloe says awkwardly and scratches the back of her head. 

"Hey..." Ellie replies, equally as awkward as the blue headed girl. The silence is broken as Ellie gets another text, she takes up her phone and looks at it for a while, she then rises from the couch. "Well... As fun and... Uh, awkward as this was, they got my key so I’ll just... I’ll just go now." She says while opening the door. "Thanks for letting me stay here, and uh... Nice to meet you Chloe. " She slips out the door, she can hear them say bye, and not long after she closes the door she can hear Chloe shout a variety of cusses with Max laughing in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, dude, relax. I just forgot to text back." Ellie sighs as she’s walking down to the Blackwell parking lot with her phone in her hands. "No, you don’t need to drag you ass over here." She rolls her eyes as she approaches her motorcycle, a Harley Davidson Heritage Softail with a Vivid Black paint job. 

"Seriously, everything’s fine." The short girl tries to take her keys out of her pocket, but drops them. "Shit..." She mumbles while picking them up. "No, no, I just dropped my fucking keys, would you relax?" She sits down on the bike, fixing the left mirror. "Yeah, sorry, but I gotta go, heading to the city, or town, I don’t fucking know... Yes, I’ll start texting back, I’ll talk to you later. Yeah, bye." As she put her phone back in her pocket she exhales loudly before putting the keys in the ignition. "Always looking out, huh Joel?" she mumbles to herself before taking on the helmet and zipping up her black leather jacket, she pulls out of the parking lot. Driving into the city she starts to notice the shops, or rather, the lack of shops. Not much going on here, I guess. She thinks to herself while looking towards a diner. 'Two-Whales?' 

She drives into the parking lot and gets off the bike after making sure she doesn’t forget her keys and placing the helmet on the seat. Ellie then walks up the few steps and enters the diner, the first thing she sees are a few truckers by the counter and a police officer. She sits down in one of the booths in the right side upon entering the diner, a middle-aged blond woman approaches her with a gentle smile. 

"Hello there darlin’." she says in a familiar southern accent while giving her a menu. "Would you like a drink while you figure out what you want?" 

Ellie smiles back, starting to think about Joel because of the way she talks. "Uh, yeah, just some orange juice please." 

The older woman nods with her warm smile. "Comin’ right up." She says while turning her on her heels. Ellie looks through the menu, biting her lip, not sure what to eat, as the woman returns with her drink she says her thanks. "Alright sweetie, have you thought of what you’ll have?" 

Ellie scratches her head while taking another look at the menu. "Shit, there’s that too..." She mumbles to herself, earning a snicker from the older woman. 

"You sound just like my daughter." The woman says with a gentle smile. 

"I think I’ll have... Mmmmm... A cheeseburger and some fries please." Ellie says, giving back the menu. 

"Good choice, I’ll be right back with your food." 

While waiting for her food Ellie decides to check if she’s gotten more texts from Joel or her friends back home. "Zilch..." She goes through her social media instead, noticing a friend request from Max. "Well, I guess one is better than none." She mumbles to herself as the diner door opens. 

"Hey, Ma." 

Ellie recognizes the voice and turns her head to see if she’s right, which she is as she can the blue headed girl and Max behind her. She turns back and makes herself busy with her phone. 'Fuck...' She can hear them talk, but tries to keep her attention away from it, until the talking suddenly stops and she lift her head, only to see Max and Chloe stand next to the booth, startling her. "Shit." She mutters when she sees them. "Uh, hey Max... Chloe..." Ellie looks up at them, and notices Chloe crossing her arms. 

"Dude, you’re in our booth." Chloe says, squinting her eyes. 

"Chloe..." Max puts her hand on her shoulder. 

"Chloe! Leave that poor girl alone." The older woman places Ellie’s food on the table. 

"I take it that she’s the daughter you referred to earlier?" Ellie scratches the back of her head before she thanks her for the food. 

"Yes, unfortunately." The older woman glares at Chloe. 

"Ouch, right in the heart." The blue haired girl comments while laying a hand on her chest. 

"You can sit with me if you want, but I’m not moving my ass." Ellie looks up at Chloe then at Max, hoping they don’t notice that she doesn’t want to sit with them, or rather, with Chloe. The blond woman just chuckles before hearing a snarky comment and leave to tend to the other costumers. Max however nods with a smile and seats herself next to Ellie, making Chloe sit opposite of her. 'Why the fuck did she have to be your mom. Dammit...' Ellie can already feel the atmosphere getting more awkward. 

"Oh! I totally forgot-" Max starts to rummage through her bag. "You forgot this in my room." The girl gives Ellie a creased picture, from being folded, of her, Joel, Sarah, Marlene and Riley. She looks at it for a minute before folding it and placing it in her pocket. "Thanks." Seeing the change in Ellie’s expression, Max frowns her brows and places a hand on Ellie’s. "Are you okay?" Ellie looks towards Max and tries to fake smile. "Yeah, yeah. I’m fine." 

She takes one of the fries from her plate and puts it in her mouth. While Max believes the other girl, Chloe does not. She looks at her, deciding not to ask. Yet. Though she does notice the tattoo on her arm. 

"Nice tat. » She says, trying to hold her cool, remembering their awkward second encounter, not that she can remember the first anyways. 

Ellie shifts her attention to Chloe. "Ditto." After a while of awkward silence and talking between either Max and Ellie, or Chloe and Max, Ellie is finally done with her food. 

"How was it dear?" The older woman asks as she comes to take her plate. 

"Best fucking burger ever." Ellie says with a grin while taking out her wallet to pay. 

"That’s good to hear. While you might resemble my daughter in some ways, in other ways she should resemble you." The woman says looking at Chloe and returning to the counter. 

"Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?" Chloe shouts back. 

"You never pay honey." Is her mother’s only response. 

"I pay with love and affection." She says and turns to the two girls in front of her which are laughing. "Shut it, or I swear to fucking God." She threatens, but it doesn’t work as they just laugh more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know my chapters are short, I'm workin' on it. And that you for the nice comments, you warm my icy cold heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie is laying on the couch playing videogames when she hears a soft knock on the door. She looks at her phone. '10.30 pm. Who the fuck can that be...' The redhaired girl gets up from the couch lazily and opens the door. "Eeh... Hey." She says confused when she sees Chloe. 

"Yeah, hi. Do you know where Maxi pad is? She has something I need but I can’t find her, and she won’t answer my texts." Chloe says while placing her hand in the doorframe. 

"Uhm, yeah, she said she was ‘Going ape’ with some guy, wouldn’t be back before late." Ellie scratches her neck, ignoring the nickname, and looks up on the taller girl. 

"Fuck. Alright, thanks." She says and shakes her head a bit irritated turning to walk out. 

"You know" 'Don’t do it Ellie' "If you need it that bad" 'Don’t fucking do it' "You can wait in my room till she gets back if you want, I’m just playing some videogames anyways." 'Dude, what the fuck!' 

"Uhhh... Yeah sure." The taller girl is taken aback for a moment before returning to her former tough act. Ellie opens the door more and lets Chloe go in. The blue haired girl looks around in the room and stops when she sees a photo on the nightstand, she picks it up. "Wow, you were tiny. Who is she, your girlfriend?" Chloe asks smirking and looks towards the shorter girl. 

"Uh... No, she was my best friend." Ellie sighs and takes the picture, putting it back where it was. 

"Was?" Chloe looks at her, noticing the sad expression on her face. 

"She died." She takes a deep shivering breath to stop the emotions. 

"Oh... I’m sorry." The blue headed girl places a hand on her shoulder. 

"It’s okay, it was a long time ago. " Ellie looks up at Chloe "So... Uh... You wanna play some videogames or some shit?" She asks, mostly to avoid further conversation on the topic before sitting on the couch. 

\--------

After a few hours of playing Ellies phone breaks the swearing of the two girls. "Fuck." She says and pauses the game. 

"Hey, come on, I was winning." Chloe complains with a slight groan. 

"Was not." The redhaired girl retorts and picks up the phone of the table and slides a finger over the screen. "Hey Sarah, what’s up?" Chloe’s gaze shifts from the paused screen and over to Ellie, studying the way she looks, the way she speaks. 'Dude, stop looking at her like a creep.' She turns her head to look at the room again, kinda messy like her own, though a much smaller bed, and no writings on the walls. "Dude, chill. They’re probably just late cause of the date or something. He probably stopped answering you cause you shower him in messages. Yeah... Okay, fine, I’ll call him and check. Sure, yeah. I’ll text you, bye." She hangs up the phone and start going through her contacts list. 

"Who was that?" Chloe asks, obviously curious. 

"My sister, her dad is on a date, and she won’t leave’em alone." Ellie answer as she takes the phone up to her ear again. "Hey Joel. Yes, Sarah did put me up to this... Alright, I’ll tell her. But you could just text her you know, I’m not a messenger. Ha, fuck you man. Sure, yes... Bye." As she hangs up her phone yet another time, she turns to see Chloe look at her, feeling the heat rise in her face she looks at her with a confused expression. "What?" 

Chloe just shrugs. "If she’s your sister, why do you call your dad by his name?" 

Ellie twitches her nose. "Because she’s not really my sister, and he’s not my dad." 

This time Chloe is the one with a confused face. "So, your stepdad?" 

She shakes her head and leans back on the couch. "No, more like adoptive dad." The green-eyed girl says with a somber look on her face before shooting up from the couch. "Well, I could use a drink, what about you?" Ellie says to avoid further questioning again while pulling out a box from under her bed. 

"Uh, yeah okay. What do you have?" Chloe sits up straight on the couch, looking at the other girl. 'She’s so small.' 

"Uhmmm..." The shorter girl looks through the box "Well, I have wine, beer, vodka and whiskey." She says, holding up a bottle of wine. 

"Damn, well, although I am more of a beer kinda person, I can be classy and say wine instead." Chloe says with a grin. "But!" She holds up a finger. "Drinking requires horror movies as well." 

Ellie looks at her with a frown. "No, fuck you man, I hate horror movies."

\--------

"How the hell did you manage to persuade me to this...?" Ellie mutters while hugging a pillow to her chest with her feet crossed under her. 

"Sorry, what? Can’t hear you over the screaming." The taller girl says smugly with a grin, earning a pillow to the face by Ellie. 

"Fuck you." She retorts back, only to be startled by the movie, Chloe takes the pillow and sits on it. "No, wait, I need it." Ellie sits up on her knees and tries to take the pillow back, but Chloe holds her by the wrists. 

"No way, you can’t take back what you give away. That’s not how this works." She smirks when Ellie is once again startled by a jumpscare until she feels her face turn red, as the smaller girl hides her face in Chloe’s neck. 'Is she that drunk or...?' She lets go of her wrists. "Uhm..." Ellie doesn’t move, partly because she realizes what she did so her face is just as red as Chloe’s if not even more, but also because the movie was scary as fuck. 

"You’re such a dick." Ellie mumbles before letting out a sigh and sitting back like she did before, although now she doesn’t look at Chloe because she doesn’t want her to see the blushing. "I’m not sleeping tonight, and if I end up as a fucking zombie tomorrow, then that’s on you." 

Chloe starts to laugh. "Well, considering that Max would kill me if I drove home after drinking" she looks at the bottles. 'What the hell, we drank three bottles of wine?' "Hella lot, then it looks like we’re having a fucking sleepover. So, chillax kid, you’re not gonna be eaten by monsters." 

Ellie frowns 'Why would she want to sleep here?' "Kid? How old do you think I am?" 

Chloe puts a finger on her chin while putting on a thinking face. "Judging by the way you freaked out by the movie... 12." She says with a smug grin. 

"Fuck you, I’m 18, not that that has anything to do with, well, anything." Ellie gets up from the couch and stretches her arms. 

"Aww, is the little kiddie getting angry?" The taller girl mocks with a grin, Ellie just shows her the finger. 

"Sorry, but I don’t think this relationship is gonna work dude. Not with you being an asshole and all." She says and opens her closet to find her PJ. 

"Relationship? We’ve known each other for a few days. While I can understand you ravishing desire to bone someone as hot as me, you need to relax." Chloe laughs and lays down on Ellies bed. "Damn, this is comfy." 

Ellie turns around and looks and at the other girl "No no no no, you’re a dick, you sleep on the floor." 

The taller girl just makes herself more comfortable. "What, you don’t like dick? Is that it?" She asks sarcastically. 

Surprised by the question, Ellie just turns to the closet again before finding her PJ. "Uh, no.. I don’t." 'Did she seriously just ask me that?' 

"Wait.." Chloe leans on her elbow and looks at Ellie. "You’re gay?" The green eyed girl shakes her head slowly and turns towards Chloe again. 

"Yes, I am, is that a problem? And do you mind?" She says, gesturing for her to turn around while she changes. 

"Well, that changes things." The taller girl mutters while shifting in bed to turn her back on the other girl, she takes off her jeans and shirt before taking off her tank top and bra, she then puts on a short shorts which she always uses for sleeping, and a striped tank top. 

Ellie sighs "I’ve never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter, and I’ve only kissed one person when I was like, uh, 14 or something." Chloe gets out of the bed. 

"What? And you’re 18? How is that possible?" She asks while frowning her brows. The short girl shrugs and lays on the bed, close to the wall because she wasn’t actually meaning for Chloe to sleep on the floor. 

"Not everyone has the need to go around and make out with people." No matter how true that is, that wasn’t the reason, she just never fell for anyone after Riley. 

"Still though, that’s weird. And, uh, I suppose you don’t have anything I can sleep in?" 

Ellie looks at her and raises a brow. "I wish you I could tell you yes, but there is a slight difference in our sizes, so no. Although I just might have an oversized shirt somewhere that might fit you, if you just look in the closet." 

"Alrighty then, then I shall go search for the missing giant shirt." Chloe says as she looks through the closet, it doesn’t take long before she stops and takes out a blue boxer for kittens on it. "Well, that’s cute." She grins and turns towards Ellie. 

"Shut up." She says and turns over in the bed. The bluehaired girl snickers and puts ut back where she found it. 

"Eureka!" Chloe takes off her clothes and puts the shirt on before jumping on Ellie in the bed. 

"What the fuck man?" She tries to push her off but Chloe takes her by the wrists. 

"You have a foul mouth young one." 

'Why is my heart racing like this?' "I’ll show you foul mouth, you piece of shit." Ellie mutters while stopping to try and fight back as the taller girl pins her hands above her head. 

"What? What’s that? I didn’t hear you." Chloe places her ear slightly above Ellie’s mouth while laughing lightly, before suddenly feeling her face turn red as the girl underneath her just bit her earlobe. 'W-what just happened?' 

"Uhhh.. Sorry." She hears Ellie mumble, she sits up straight and looks down on the brownheaded girl who turns her head towards the wall and stares into it. 'Is she.. Is she blushing?' Chloe just looks at her. 'Ellie, you’re such a fucking idiot.' The smaller girl thinks to herself. Chloe then holds her wrists with one hand and places the other on Ellie’s chin, forcing her to look at her. The shorter girl just stares at her blue eyes and starts to bite her lip nervously out of habit, she then closes her eyes and sighs deeply, trying to calm her own nerves. Which doesn’t actually work that well when she suddenly fells a pressure on her lips and warmth spreading throughout her entire body. 'Okay, she’s totally drunk…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alltough there is a lot of questions asking if Ellie Williams actually is gay or not, it's not something I can answer. I chose to have her to be gay in this, simply cause I like the thought. They left her sexuality open for people to have their own opinion on it, so that's what I'll do.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie is woken by a knock on her door. She gumbles a bit trying to get up, only to realize there’s an arm with blue fingernails over her. She turns her head to see Chloe softly snoring beside her, she can feel herself blush a little before she hears another knock and Chloe groans for a moment. Ellie lifts up Chloe’s arm and gets out of bed, opening the door to see Max standing there. "Hey Max." She says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Have you seen Chloe? I got back late last night, and she texted me saying she was waiting for me." She says with a conserned look on her face. 

"Uh.. Yeah, she’s right here." Ellie says yawning, opening the door more so Max can see her friend sleeping in her bed. 

"You.. Slept together?" 

It takes a while for the question to sink into Ellie’s head, when it does she gets wide eyes. "What? Nonono. Well, yeah kinda, but we just slept. I let her stay here while she waited, and then she got drunk and said you’d kill her if she drove home." Ellie scratches her neck, turning red in the face when she remembers the kiss from last night 'Don’t fucking thing about it.' 

Max just chuckles. "Don’t worry, I’m her bestfriend, not her mom." She says shaking her head a little. "As long as she’s fine." 

"Uh, yeah, she’s fine.. You wanna come in or...?" Ellie ask sheepishly and takes a quick look at the sleeping girl before looking back at the girl in front of her. 

"No, that’s okay. She’ll sleep for a while though. Haven’t seen her sleep this heavily in a while..." Max sighs before putting on a smile. "Well, I’ll talk to you later then." 

"Yeah, later." Ellie says and closes the door. She then stretches with a small groan and sits on the bed looking over her shoulder. 'Kinda cute when she sleeps.' She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the thought, she lays down after pulling the picture out of her jeans on the floor, unfolding it. "Can’t wait to see you guys again..." She says quietly.

"Who are they?" Ellie is startled when she hears the voice, as she turns her head she sees the blue headed girl lazily looking at her photo. 

She returns to look at the picture. "It’s uh... Just someone from back home." 

"Their names, what’re their names, stupid." Chloe yawns as she sits up and stretches her arms. 

"Well, that’s Riley, the girl from the other photo, that’s my mom’s friend, Marlene. And then there’s the blondie, Sarah and her dad Joel." She points at them while saying their names. 

"And I guess the little one with the ponytail, is you?" The blue-eyed girl snickers. 

"Yup, that’s me. Ha, ha." Ellie nudges her softly with her elbow. 

"What? You look cute." Chloe says with a smug grin. 

"Shut up." The redhead says and places the picture in the drawer on her nightstand, turning back only to find Chloe staring at her. Her face softly turns red. "Uh... What?" 'Stop looking at me like that.'

"What’s the story with you and those in the photo?" She asks, squinting her blue eyes as she continues to stare at the smaller girl. 

"Story?" 

"Yes, the story." Ellie places her palm over Chloe’s face and pushes her away. 

"I already told you-" The redhead begins, only to be interrupted by the taller one. 

"No, you said their names and that you were adopted. So, what’s the story?" Ellie leans her back to the wall and frowns her brows. 

"Why do you wanna know so bad?" She asks, looking at the tall girl next to her. 

"Just curious, I guess. Did you know your parents?" 

Ellie is set aback by the sudden question. "Uh, yeah, my mom." She says, looking down at her hands. 

"What about your dad?" 

Ellie gets up from the bed and goes to look out the window. "Look, I don’t want to talk about it, so just fucking leave it. Okay?" She says and turns towards Chloe still sitting in bed. "If you wanna talk about family, then you can talk about your own." As soon as she says it, she can see Chloe’s face with a saddened expression. "Shit... I’m sorry, I just... I just don’t like to talk or think about what happened and-" 

Chloe raises her hand slightly. "Don’t worry, it’s not that." She says and gets up from the bed to walk over to the redhead, before Ellie realize it she’s embraced by the taller girl. She just stands there for a moment, dumbfounded she returns the hug. "I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so hella nosy." 

Ellie can’t help but laugh. "Hella? What is that supposed to mean?" 

Chloe doesn’t let go of her, instead she just tries to seem offended, which doesn’t work because she chuckles. "Shut up Ellen Page, I’m trying to be nice for a change." 

The smaller girl scoffs "Why do you call me that?" She asks and looks up at Chloe. 

"Uhhh. Because you look just like her?" Chloe says, looking down at her, staring into her green eyes. 

Ellie pushes her slightly away. "What? No, I don’t." Ellies comment makes the blue headed girl laugh. 

"Are you kidding me? You could be her twin or something. Wait, you’re not actually her undercover, are you?" Chloe gasp with her hand over her mouth as to seem shocked. 

"Fuck you." Ellie tries to seem angry, crossing her arms and squinting her eyes, but she can feel her lips twitch up in a smile.

\-----------------

'Can this class get any more boring?' She thinks to herself, resting her chin in her hand. She looks over to the teacher, Mark Jefferson and then over to a blond girl with a pixie cut. 'I guess I just found the one who has a crush on the teacher. How is that possible, he seems like a sleaze ball that tries too hard.' Ellie is woken from her own though when she feels a nudge against her shoulder, she looks over to Max before noticing that everyone is looking at her. "Huh...?" 'What’d I do?' 

"I guess I’ll ask again... Ellie, when was the first, ever, photograph in a camera taken, and by whom?" Jefferson asks, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms. 

"Uh, I don’t know." She says with a sheepish look on her face. 

"Maybe if you paid attention in class, you’d know." He says before shifting his attention to the blond girl with her hand raised. "Yes, Victoria." 

"1826, by Joseph Nièpce." Right after the girl gives her answer the bell rings. 

Jefferson straightens up. "That’s correct, and you may now carry on with your daily lives, but don’t forget to turn in your assignment before the end of the week." 

Ellie sighs as she packs up her things and leaves the classroom, she turns around when she feels a hand on her shoulder, startling her before she turns to see who it is. 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you." 

Ellie can feel herself relax as she sees Max. "No, it’s okay. I’m just in another world today." She chuckles. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me and some friends tonight, we’re watching movies and we’re gonna order some food." Max asks, tilting her head slightly. 

"Yeah, sure, I’d love to." Ellie grins and nods, the more the merrier.

\--------------

The redheaded girl sits by her desk, wondering which picture to use for her assignment when her phone starts to buzz. She looks at the screen and smiles when she sees the name Sam. "Hey dude, what’s up?" 

"Not much, I just got the new game you’ve been bickering about for the last year." 

"No way! You got Assassins Feud?" She can hear him chuckle. 

"Yeah, Henry got it cheap in the store so he gave it to me." 

"Dude, that’s so fucking cool." 

"It’s awesome, you should get your hands on it soon. So, what’s it like in Arcadia Bay?"

"It’s alright, I’m gonna hang out with a few people at 7 or something."

"Ellie... It’s 7:24 pm.."

"What? Fuck. I have to go, I’ll talk to you later." 

Sam just laughs. "Sure, later." 

Ellie hangs up the phone and gets up from the chair. 'How did I not see the time?' She bolts out of her room and walks the few steps over to Max’s door and knocks. 

"Ellie! We were beginning to think you weren’t gonna come." Max smiles and lets her inside. 

"Yeah, I’m sorry, lost track of time." She says sheepishly and looks at the others, Kate, Dana, Warren, Alyssa, and of course Chloe. 

Max places a hand on her shoulder. "You can just sit where ever its place for you." She says before she drops down next to Warren, Ellie looks at them and notices that the only available place is, of course, next to Chloe. 'What is this, a cliché movie? Wait... Do they know?' She frowns a little before seating herself next to the blue headed girl, seeing as it’s a little crowded she’s forced, but not really, to sit close to her. 

She leans closer to Chloe. "What are we watching?” She whispers while looking at the tv. 

She can hear a small chuckle from Chloe before she whispers back "Horror movie.” Ellie tenses up and looks at the blue haired girl with big eyes before looking around to find a pillow, only to find out the only two pillows has already been taken. Chloe looks at her a little before offering her hand, when Ellie sees it she just looks at her hand before looking back up at the taller girl. 

"One time offer, take it or leave it.” She hears her say and quickly takes her hand just in time for a jumpscare, she squeezes her hand, not noticing the smile from the girl next to her.

After a few hours, most of the people has already left, the only one’s who’s still there are Ellie, Max, Chloe and Warren. Ellie still hasn’t let go of Chloe’s hand and has her head leaned on the taller girl’s shoulder, even though they stopped watching horror movies after the first two. When the movie is over Warren stretches before placing his arm over Max’s shoulders where it originally was. “Well, I guess it’s time to go to bed.” He says standing up from the couch before turning over to look at the others, he chuckles. “I think someone took an early night.” The other girls look at him confused before turning their gaze towards Ellie who is softly sleeping. 

Chloe groans while Max simply giggles. “Alright, I’ll take her to bed.” She says, slightly shifting to get one arm under her feet and one behind her back before she picks her up. 'Wow, she’s even lighter than she looks.' “Warren, could you open the door?” He nods and opens the door for the blue haired girl and the one sleeping in her arms. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She says on her way out. 

She walks a few steps before stopping in front of Ellie’s door. 'Fuck, should have asked them to open this too...' Clumsily she tries to open the door and enters when she finally manages to open it. She lays Ellie softly on the bed but when she’s about to walk back out she’s stopped by tugging on her sleeve, she turns over to see Ellie with her eyes barely open holding on to her, she says a few words but Chloe can’t hear her so she leans in closer. “What?” Ellie can’t keep her eyes open, but doesn’t let go of her sleeve. 

“Don’t go...” 

The taller girl frowns her brows in confusion. “You don’t want me to go?” Chloe bites her lip and looks down at her. 

“I don’t... I don’t like being alone...” She admits, sighing softly trying to look up at her. 

Chloe can’t help but smile at how innocent the girl seems, she takes her hand and gets her to let go of her sleeve. “Okay, I’ll stay.” She says and lays on her back next to Ellie, soon after the smaller girl snuggles herself closer to Chloe, laying her head on her arm and placing her arm over Chloe’s stomach.

\----------

Ellie groans softly as she slowly starts to wake up, when she feels her arm and slowly rise and go back down again she opens her eyes and notices that she’s lying on Chloe’s chest with an arm over her. Her face turns red as she hears faint breathing and warmth on the top of her head. 'Don’t wake up, don’t wake up.' But of course, she does as Ellie’s phone vibrates due to an alarm she had put on to make sure she doesn’t forget to not sleep all day. 'Fuck!' Chloe inhales deeply before letting it back out while Ellie just pretends to sleep, then she feels her shifting a little before she feels a hand stroking through her hair. She stiffens for a moment before relaxing again, hoping the other girl doesn’t notice, but she obviously does because the next thing she hears is “Mornin’ sleepyhead.” 

“Uh... Morning...” She mutters, turning redder in her face. Chloe just yawns softly, not noticing Ellie’s blushing. 

“Did you sleep okay? You seemed a little upset last night?” She says more as a question than a comment, letting her hand rest on the smaller girl’s head. 

“Uhm, yeah… I slept okay.” She says, cussing to herself. 

“You didn’t answer the last question though.” 

“What movie did you watch after I fell asleep?” Ellie says, avoiding the topic again. 

Chloe sits up straight, making Ellie lean on her elbow. “Ellie, stop avoiding my question, and just answer, will you?” The older girl looks down at her, the redhead starts fidgeting with the sheets, looking down. 

“I don’t like being alone.” 

“Yeah, you said so.” 

Ellie sighs. “I’m scared of ending up on my own, having no one and having to rely on myself… I can’t do it.” She shrugs nonchalantly and looks up at Chloe who just embraced the smaller girl. 

“I’m guessing there’s a reason to you not being able to be alone?” Ellie held onto Chloe’s shirt behind her back, burying her face in her chest trying to hold back tears from remembering the past. 

“Yeah…” She simply said. They sat there for a while before the blue headed girl pulled back and uses her index finger and thumb to hold Ellie’s chin to make her look at her. 

“Tell you what. Let’s have some fun today to get rid of all the depressing thoughts.” 

The small girl frowns her brows looking at Chloe’s blue eyes. “Fun like what?” 

Chloe just grins and gives her a peck on the cheek before dragging her out of bed. “You’ll see.”


	6. Chapter 6

On the way, away from the dorms Ellie stops and looks at Chloe. She doesn’t notice before she’s a few steps ahead, she then turns around to see the smaller girl just standing there with a confused look on her face. “What is it?” The blue headed girl asks and walks back to her. 

“How are we supposed to get to wherever you’re planning for us to get?” Ellie frowns her brows slightly and looks up at the other girl. 

“I have a car?” Chloe says like she doesn’t understand the question. 

“Uh… Yeah, no… I don’t do well with cars.” 

Chloe crosses her arms and looks at her with the same confused expression as before. “Do you have a better idea perhaps?” 

Suddenly Ellie grins. “I actually do have a better idea.” Before Chloe can ask what she’s talking about, she takes a hold of her wrist and drags her towards the parking lot and stops in front of her bike, she turns to look at Chloe who just stands there in awe. “Well, what do you think?” Ellie slightly tilts her head with a sly grin. 

“You just suddenly got a hella lot hotter.” 

The red headed girl just laughs, ignoring her own blushing. “It was a present from Joel and his family when I was 16 because I refused to drive a car. Of course, I paid some of it as well.” She gets on the bike and hands Chloe an extra helmet which she had in the side bag on the bike. Ellie steadies the bike and removes the support that holds it up and takes her own helmet on she then puts the key in the ignition. “C’mon, get on.” The younger girl chuckles as Chloe shakes her head for a second to clear her mind, she then takes off her beanie and takes the helmet on. The blue-eyed girl gets on, behind Ellie and places her arms around the smaller girl’s waist. “You ready?” Ellie asks as the thunder sound of the bike starts to surround them. 

Chloe nods excitedly. “So fucking ready.”

After driving for a while, and having made some wrong turns, they were finally where Chloe intended for them to be. The lighthouse. Chloe got off the bike first while taking off the helmet, at first, she looked towards the path up to the lighthouse, but shifted her attention to Ellie who was stilling sitting on her motorcycle. She takes off her helmet and looks towards the lighthouse. 'So fucking hot.' is Chloe’s only thought. Ellie takes the key out of the ignition after setting down the supports, she then gets of the bike and leaves the helmet on the seat. 

“This is where we’re gonna ‘have some fun’?” She asks and looks at Chloe who is still just standing there, staring at her. “Uhm… Earth to Chloe.” She frowns her brows and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Uh, what?” The blue-eyed girl shakes her head for a moment. “Yes, this is it. We’ll have to walk the rest of the way though.” She says as she places the helmet on the seat, next to the helmet Ellie wore. 

“Lead the way.” Ellie chuckles as Chloe holds her by her wrist and drags her along, despite protesting to the fact that she can walk by herself. The protesting immediately stops as she sees the view from the lighthouse. “It’s gorgeous…” The taller girl just looks at her and smiles. 

“Yes, she is.” She mutters and looks towards Arcadia Bay and places her arm over Ellie’s shoulders. The smaller girl leans closer to Chloe. 

“I’m glad you showed me this.” 

“Are you getting mushy, kid?” Chloe pricks her finger slightly on Ellie’s waist which makes her jump and now stands in front of the taller girl. “Nooo, don’t tell me you’re ticklish.” The blue headed girl says with a sly grin. Ellie starts walking backwards. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She tries to threaten, however judging by the look on Chloe’s face and the fact that she’s walking towards Ellie, pretty much means it’s not helping. The taller girl is about to lunge at her to start a tickle attack, but the horrified look in Ellie’s eyes as she slips down the edge of the cliff with a shriek, makes Chloe flinch for a brief moment before she realizes what happened. 

“Ellie!” She runs towards the edge, sits on her knees and tries to reach out for her, but Ellie has already fallen out of her reach. “No!” Suddenly time stops. Chloe sits there, looking down in disbelief as she looks at the falling girl, lying still in midair. 'W… What…' Slowly she sees Ellie rise towards the cliff again, it’s all blurry, but she can see it. Ellie is now up on the cliff again and is walking forward, past Chloe. The blue-eyed girl follows her with her look as she sees herself in front of the other girl. 'What the hell is this…' Chloe can feel her head starting to go numb, and just as she places her hands in front of herself for support, she realizes that she still reached out her hand. When she lowers her hand, she can see her blurred out self disappear and Ellie standing alone. The smaller girl looks around confused when Chloe suddenly vanishes, with her back towards the cliff, then she is startled due to two arms wrapping around her from behind. 

“Shit.” She looks over her shoulder and sees Chloe’s blue hair and chuckles. “I don’t know how you did that Houdini shit, but that was awesome.”

“Don’t ever do that shit to me again…” Chloe mutters, still not letting go of the smaller girl. 

Ellie frowns her brows and looks over her shoulder again, noticing Chloe’s shiver. “Chloe? Are you okay?” She turns around to face her, when she sees her eyes, all teared up, she holds her cheeks in her hands. “Hey, what’s going on, why are you crying?” 

“You fell from the cliff, don’t you remember?!” Chloe snaps and places her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulder, creating some space between them. 

“What? What are you talking about? I’m standing right here.” The red headed girl says with a confused expression on her face. 

“No, I saw it. I was going to tickle you, and you walked backwards, and then… And then you slipped… You fell off the cliff, Ellie.” 

Ellie shakes her head slowly and looks her straight in the eyes. “Listen to me. I’m standing right in front of you. I’m right here. It didn’t happen… C’mon Chloe, I’ll take you home, you look exhausted.” 

Reluctantly, Chloe follows Ellie, but refuses to let go of her hand until they’re back on the bike, then she holds her tight around the waist. When they’re at Chloe’s house Ellie walks the taller girl into the house, not bothering to knock, thankfully no one is home anyways. She looks up at Chloe. “Where’s your room?” It takes a while before she answers, which she doesn’t, she just starts walking up the stairs, opens the door to her room and sits on the edge of the bed silently. Ellie follows her upstairs and stops in the doorway to look at the room. 'It’s very… Chloe.' She then looks over to the silent punk who looks like she’s seen a ghost. She walks over to her and sits next to her. “Chloe, why don’t you lie down? You need to rest.”

“I saw you die…” She mutters, Ellie pushes her softly, making her lie on her back, she then takes off her shoes and her beanie, not hearing what she said. 

“I’ll go get some water for you, I’ll be right back.” She says as she’s about to get up from the bed, but is stopped as Chloe holds her by the shirt. 

“Don’t go, please.” Ellie gives a little smile as she looks at how vulnerable Chloe suddenly looks. 

“Okay, I’ll stay, but you have to promise that you’ll try to sleep. You need it.” The blue haired girl just nods and Ellie lies on her side next to Chloe, facing her direction. It doesn’t take long for Chloe to fall asleep, although that might have something to do with Ellie stroking her hair to get her to relax. 

When she can see that the blue-eyed girl has stopped shivering, and is now snoring softly, she decides to go find her some water for when she wakes up. She slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake her and silently goes to the door and closes it behind her. She walks down the stairs, looking around in the cupboards to find a glass. When she finds one, she can hear the front door open and close, she fills up the glass. “Chloe, I swear to God, if you stole that bi-…” 

Ellie turns around to see the woman from the diner stand in front of her. “Uh… Hey.” Ellie says, suddenly feeling stupid to stand in their kitchen. 

“Hello there… I’m guessing that motorcycle outside is yours?” The woman says back dumbfounded and with a confused expression on her face. 

“Yeah, it’s mine. I uh… I gave Chloe a ride home, we were out and she seemed exhausted so I got her to lie down… She’s sleeping so I’m just getting some water for when she wakes up.” Ellie explains with a sheepish look. 

The older woman starts to smile and crosses her arms. “I’m glad someone looks out for my girl. What’s your name sweetheart?” 

Ellie smiles shyly, slightly blushing. “Ellie Williams.” 

“Well, Ellie. You go on up there and make sure that daughter of mine doesn’t do something stupid while she’s alone, and I’ll make you two some dinner in the meantime.” Ellie nods and walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs again.

Chloe wakes up slowly, groaning and barely opens her eyes. When she remembers what happened she sits up abruptly and looks around. “Ellie?” 

“Hmm?” Ellie stretches beside her and leans up on her elbows, looking up at the blue haired girl. 

Chloe looks down and instantly looks more relaxed. “I thought you were gone.” 

The smaller girl gives a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m right here. And by the way, your mom is making dinner.” She chuckles for a moment. “She’s nice.” 

Chloe frowns. “You talked to my mom?” Ellie nods with a slight grin. 

“Yes, yes I did. I think she thought that you had stolen the bike, until she saw me, then she looked totally confused.” She says, watching as the taller girl places a hand over her face. 

“Of course she thinks that I stole it, we left my truck at Blackhell.” 

Ellie sits up and places her hand on Chloe’s. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you a ride back.” 

The tall girl nods. “Thanks, I’d rather not be stuck at home.” 

Ellie raises her brow slightly. “Well, you should, considering what happened earlier.” 

Chloe looks down at Ellie for a moment and bites her lip. “Maybe I was still baked after yesterday.” She chuckles, but it’s obvious she doesn’t believe in her own words. 

“Chloe… I didn’t die. Then I wouldn’t be right here next to you.” The redhead says and frowns her brows, Chloe just shrugs. 

“Maybe you are dead and I’m just seeing shit…” She mutters, Ellie pinches her arm. “Hey! What the fuck was that for?” Chloe says as she holds where she was pinched and looks at the smaller girl. 

“Would you feel that if I wasn’t here?” 

Chloe sighs and shakes her head. “No, probably not…” 

“Exactly, so stop saying I died, or that I’m dead, cause I’m not.” Ellie says with a firm, yet soft voice.

She holds up her hands in defeat. "Fine, just don't do that again, cause that hurt." She said, slightly pouting.

"Aww, did I hurt the big scary punk?" Ellie starts to laugh because she couldn't keep a serious face.

"Shut up."


	7. Chapter 7

A knock on Ellie’s door wakes her from her chain of thoughts, she just tilts her head to the side to look at the door in confusion until she hears the knock again. “Come in, it’s open.” She says and places the book next to her on the bed. 

“Hey, I was just wondering if you still have that flash drive you borrowed? Warren needs it back.” 

Ellie sits up straight with her feet dangling off the edge of the bed. “Yeah, of course, it’s right there on my desk, in the computer.” She nods to the desk next to the door. 

“Great, thanks.” Max says as she pulls the flash out. “And uh, one more thing…” 

Ellie looks at her. “Okay?” Max turns towards the redheaded girl. 

“Do you like Chloe?” 

The green-eyed girl just stares at her, slightly confused by the sudden question, feeling her face turn red. “I, uh…” 

Max just smiles. “I’ve seen the way you look at her. It’s kind of obvious.” 'Fuck…' 

“It’s that obvious…?” Ellie lets herself fall on the bed with her feet still dangling from the edge. “Shit…” 

She hears the other girl chuckle. “Don’t worry, I haven’t told Chloe, and although she might be all flirty and stuff, she’s kinda oblivious when it comes to people actually having feelings for her.” 

Ellie leans up on her elbows, looking at Max in front of her. “This just got slightly embarrassing.” She says and sits up straight again. 

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, it’s pretty obvious that she likes you too.” Max says as she sits down next to the other girl. “I’ve never seen her act like she does around you, kinda amusing to see, if I’m being honest.” 

The redhead just looks at her with a raised brow, in disbelief. “Is she even gay?” 

Max just shrugs slightly. “She has been in a ‘bad boy’ phase, but never anything serious, after that she just stopped trying.” The blue-eyed girl gets off the bed and walk over to the door, before opening it, she turns around to look at the confused Ellie. “You’ll see soon enough.” She says and gives a small smile before leaving.

\------------------

As Ellie is about to go into the dorm hall, she sees Max and Chloe leave Max’s room, she stops in front of them. “Hey, where are you guys off to?” She asks, mostly because they both look so excited. 

“Oh, hi. We’re going to pick Rachel up in Portland. Wanna tag along?” Max says with a grin. 

“Portland? That’s not exactly close by…?” 

Chloe just nods, unable to hide her excitement. “Yeah, well, I do have a car, as you might remember.” She says and slightly raises her brow when she sees Ellie frown. 

“Come on, join us.” The brown-haired girl says, tugging at her shirt, not knowing that Ellie hates to be in a car. 

“But-“ Before the smaller girl has a chance of protesting, Chloe drags her with them into the car, after walking through the school. “I hate you guys.” Ellie mutters with her arms crossed over her chest, looking out the window. When they finally arrive, they all get out of the car, the green-eyed girl can’t get out fast enough. “I’m gonna go buy some soda, you guys want anything?” She asks and looks at them, she can’t help but smile a little at their excitement. 

“No, I’m good. You need anything Maximus?” Chloe looks down at her best friend who’s just standing there with a big smile, shaking her head. 

“Alright, I’m out.” Ellie says as she starts to walk down the road. Who is this Rachel and why are they so fucking excited? She shakes her head a little, annoyed with herself for even feeling slightly jealous. By the time she gets back, Max and Chloe are accompanied by another blond girl. She stops next to Max and the other girl whom she presumes is Rachel.

“So, who’s this little cutie? You guys didn’t say you were bringing Ellen Page with you.” The blond girl says with a wink as she lays her arm over Ellie’s shoulder. If it weren’t for the ‘Ellen Page’ comment, she might have blushed, instead she just rolls her eyes. 

“My name is Ellie, not Ellen.” She says, not noticing Chloe glaring at her blond friend. 

“Dude, off limits.” Rachel takes her hand to her chest as if being hurt by Chloe’s comment. 

“I didn’t hear you say dibs on her.” She snickers. Max and Ellie just looks at the other girls before looking at each other in confusion. 

“Whatever, let’s get out of here.” The blue haired girl says as she shoots a glare towards Rachel. They walk back to the car and gets in, with Ellie standing next to the car frowning. “Ellie, you comin’?” 

“There’s not much room for me though, and I don’t like cars anyways, so maybe I’ll just take the bus.” They all look at her, with Chloe behind the wheels, Max in the middle and Rachel next to Max. 

“Nonsense. You can just sit on my lap.” Before the smaller girl has any chance of protesting she’s pulled in and on the lap by Rachel. Ellie frowns with her arm crossed as Chloe pulls out of the parking lot, she can feel Rachel’s arms reach over her waist. She looks down at the arms over her before she looks over her shoulder at the blond girl grinning. “You don’t have a belt, so I’m just keeping you safe.” Rachel says with a sly smirk, ignoring Chloe’s angry glare. 

“If we crash, then your hand won’t do much good.” Ellie mutters, looking out through the window. 

“Don’t worry babe, even though Chloe here drives like shit, I got you.” The blond girl says while tightening her grip on Ellie, with Chloe tightening her grip on the wheel, leaving her knuckles white and Max chuckling.

\----------

“I’m never sitting in that car again.” Ellie says as she jumps out of the car as soon as they stop. 

“What’s with you and cars anyway?” Chloe asks, turning of the ignition and getting out of the car as well. 

“Uh… No reason.” She answers, avoiding her gaze as Rachel places her arm over her shoulders again. 

“Doesn’t exactly seem like there’s no reason.” She looks down at the redhead and raises her brow slightly. 

“I’m just gonna go now. I, uh… I have homework.” As she’s about to turn around to walk back to her dorm, she’s stopped by a hand on her wrist. 

“Aw, come on. Join us at the party.” Ellie looks back at Rachel with a slight frown, then at Max and Chloe. 

“Party?” 

Rachel nods with a grin. “Yes. I’m having a party at my parent’s house tonight.” 

The smaller girl strokes the back of her neck with her free hand. “I don’t really do parties.” 

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun, and there will be plenty of boys there for you to flirt with.” 

Not bothering to correcting her statement, Ellie simple nods reluctantly. “Okay, fine. I’ll come with you…”

 

Upon arriving at the party, it doesn’t take long for Ellie to feel out of place. She looks at the people who’re obviously drunk and all over the place, being short is not an advantage at the moment. She goes over to the kitchen and finds herself a bottle of beer. Even though she can’t stand the taste, she still chugs it down, feeling she could need the extra boost of courage. 

“Woah, someone is in the party mood.” Ellie looks up to see Rachel standing in the doorway with a smug grin. 

“Sorry, I just took one from you, hope you don’t mind.” She says with an apologizing smile. The blond girl just shakes her head. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” 

Ellie takes another sip. “Thanks. Hey, have you seen Max and Chloe? I didn’t see them anywhere.” 

Rachel takes a beer of her own and pops it open to take a sip. “They haven’t come yet. They’re on their way though. Chloe is always running late.” She shrugs and gives a sly smile to the other girl. “I’m just gonna take my rounds and talk with some people and I’ll be back, alright?” 

The green-eyed girl leans towards the counter and nods. “Yeah, sure.” She says, looking as the blond girl leaves.

\----------------

“Heeeey… What’s your name? Don’t think I’ve seen you before.” A tall and big built guy looks at Ellie with what looks like the expression of a hungry wolf. 

“Uhm… Probably because I haven’t been here before.” She says, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, slightly uncomfortable by the other guy’s presence. As the guy comes closer to her, she leans closer to the wall of the house, until he places his palm on the right side over her head. 

“You look like you could use some fun.” He says and leans closer to her. 

“Fuck off.” Ellie retorts back and tries to push him out of her way, which doesn’t work since he’s much bigger than her. 

“You sure about that? I could show you what it means to have fun.” The leans in even closer, pinning her to the wall. 

“Dude, I said fuck off.” She spits out and tries to shove him again. 

The guy just laughs and takes a hold of her wrist. “Come on, I know you want to.” 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” 

Out of nowhere the big guy is dragged to the floor. Ellie just stands there, watching with big teary eyes as she looks at the blue haired girl sitting on the guy that’s now on the floor, pounding her fists against his face. “Don’t. You. Ever. Fucking. Touch. Her. Again!” She says in between her punches. 

“C-Chloe…?” She tries to get her attention, but she’s not able to talk loud enough. The other people have stopped to look at the two on the floor. 'She’s going to kill him.' Ellie is snapped out of her thoughts as a hand on her shoulder makes her jump, she looks at the person the hand belongs to, realizing it’s Max, she quickly embraces her. 

“Ellie, are you okay?” Max asks with a worried looks on her face as she places her arms around her. The redheaded girl just shakes her head and buries her face in Max’s shoulder. Eventually the sound of cracking bones ceases and Chloe gets back on her feet, before glaring at the guy with the bloody face she turns to Max and Ellie. 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Her voice has suddenly become soft and her angered expression has been replaced with worry. Ellie looks up at the taller girl with tears in her eyes, unable to say anything. Chloe bites her lip for a moment before she takes Ellie’s hand and drags her with her. 

“W-where are we going?” The red-haired girl stutters while trying to keep up with Chloe. 

“Home.” Is her only response.

Chloe drags the smaller girl with her up to her room, and shuts the door behind her, she then makes Ellie sit on the bed, while she takes a seat next to her. “Chloe… I’m fine... I-“ 

Chloe interrupts her. “I should have gotten there earlier. I should have been there.” She clenches her fists while she looks at the floor, ignoring the pain in her hands. Ellie places her hand on her arm. 

“Hey, it’s okay. He didn’t do anything. He just…” She stops and bites her lip, looking down at Chloe’s hands which are still red with blood. 'Is that hers or is that his?' 

Chloe shakes her head and looks down at Ellie. “I would never forgive myself if he did what he planned to do.” 

The smaller girl can see the angry fire within Chloe’s eyes, she then does something she never thought she would be bold enough to do. She kisses her, only for a moment before she stops. “Sorry.” Chloe just looks at her in disbelief before she gives her a small smile. 

“For what?” 

Ellie shrugs slightly before she stands up. “Where do you have a first-aid kit?” 

The blue haired girl looks at her with a confused look in her eyes, all hatred forgotten in that moment. “What?” 

Ellie turns around to look at her. “For your hands, smartass.” 

Chloe frowns slightly. “Bathroom across the hall.” As Ellie leaves the room she can feel her phone vibrate from messages, as well as hear Chloe’s phone do the same. She walks in the bathroom, switching on the lights before looking through the cupboards to find what she’s looking for. She turns off the light as she heads back out and in to Chloe’s room again. 

“Found it.” She sits back down on the edge of the bed next to the taller girl, she then takes a cotton ball out of the box and puts antiseptic on it before she gently washes off the blood from Chloe’s knuckles. The girl winces at the pain, so she stops for a moment before continuing. “You should see a doctor about this, your hand might be broken.” 

Chloe shakes her head. “I’m fine.” 

Ellie looks at her, frowning her brows in concentration as she applies gauze on her hands. “No, you’re not. You almost killed that guy.” 

“I should have…” The blue haired girl mutters with clenched teeth.

The smaller girl shakes her head. "Don't worry, he didn't really have the chance of doing anything until you got there." She says as she lays a hand on Chloe's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Ellie is walking towards the parking lot she stops when she sees a familiar figure. “Joel?” She looks at him in disbelief before running over to hug him. 

“Hey, kiddo.” He chuckles while hugging her back. 

“What’re you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming until next week?” She lets go of him and looks up at him. 

“Well, yeah, but someone missed you.” Just as he said those words, she’s hugged from behind. 

“Elliiiieee.” 

She just starts to laugh. “Hey Sarah.” 

“I missed you.” She says and tightens her embrace before letting go so Ellie can turn around to face her. 

“I missed you too.” Ellie can’t help but smile as she notices how much taller Sarah has gotten in the short amount of time. 

“Yo! Ellie.” She turns around to see three girls approaching them, Chloe, Max and Rachel. Sarah places her arm over Ellie’s shoulder as Ellie gives them a little smile. 

“Hey guys.” She looks at Chloe’s right hand. “I see you finally went to the hospital.” She says, nodding towards the cast on her hand. 

“Uh, yeah, mom kinda forced me.” The blue haired girl shrugs before looking over at the blond girl and then at the older man. 

“It’s a good thing too considering that you broke your arm on that guys face after what he did to Ellie.” Rachel says, tracing off her sentence when she sees Ellie frowning and Max and Chloe’s glare. 

“Who did what?” Now it was Joel who was speaking, looking down at Ellie. 

“It was nothing, don’t worry.” She says and bites her lip slightly. 

“Nothing? You call that nothing?” He points at Chloe’s hand. “What happened?” 

The redhead sighs, thinking of a way to tell him without making things worse. “We were at a party and this guy kept hitting on me, so Chloe stopped him.” She shrugs as if it was nothing. 

“So then why is her hand in a cast?” Sarah asks with a confused look on her face. 

Ellie makes a small grimace. “She might have hit him repeatedly in the face because he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

\------------

“Well, that could have gone better.” Ellie says as she drops down on Max’s couch. 

“It would have, if someone knew when to keep their mouth shut.” Chloe shoots a glare towards Rachel before she sits down next to the redhead. 

“I’m sorry, okay? How was I supposed to know he was your dad?” 

Ellie leans back on the couch, crossing her arms. “It’s fine.” 

Max and Rachel sits on the edge of her bed. “Where are they now anyway?” Max asks while looking at the smaller girl who just shrugs. 

“They went to a hotel in Portland.” Chloe places her arm over Ellie’s shoulder and sighs. “Are they planning to drag you back home?” Chloe asks with a frown, looking down at her. 

“No, I don’t think so.” She answers while looking at her hands and biting her lip. 

“Look, I’m really sorry. I never would have said that if I knew who they were.” 

The green-eyed girl just shakes her head. “It’s okay, they would’ve found out eventually anyways.” She says before standing up. “Well, it’s late and I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day, so I think I’ll go back to my room.” Feeling her past coming back to haunt her with the recent events, she doesn’t want them to see how much it actually affected her. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She says before saying goodnight to them and heading back to her own room. She lays down on the bed, face down in the pillow and sighs, feeling her body tense up due to too much overthinking.

It doesn’t take long before she hears soft knocking on the door. “Ellie?” 

The redhead doesn’t move, just replies with a muffled “What?” The door is opened and she turns her head slightly to see Chloe standing in the doorway. 

“Are you okay?” 

Ellie turns back her head, shrugging. “I’m fine.” 

Chloe closes the door and sits by the edge of the bed, placing her hand on Ellie’s back. “No, you’re not.” When she hears those words, she can’t stop herself from tearing up, it’s like it’s a fact that when someone tries to comfort someone that’s not that upset, they automatically become more upset. 

“I guess not.” She gives a small chuckle. Her voice is still muffled by the pillow, but there’s a slight crack when she speaks. 

“What happened?” Chloe’s voice is calm and soft as she gently strokes her back. 

“Just old memories being a pain in my ass.” The taller girl frowns her brows, causing a small crease on her forehead. 

“What memories? From the party?” 

Ellie laughs and shakes her head slowly. “No, not the party. From when I was in foster care.” She admits, feeling more relaxed with each stroke on her back. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Chloe bites her bottom lip, watching as the smaller girl turns around to lay on her back, holding a pillow over her face. 

“I, uh… When I was 14 I was with this guy named David, before I ended up with Joel. He was okay at first, but then he… Then he started hitting me for every little thing I did wrong, and I did pretty much everything wrong… I was a shitty kid. After a while it wasn’t enough to just hit me… He… He tried to-“ Ellie pauses, trying to keep her voice from shivering. “If the neighbor hadn’t heard me screaming, he would’ve…” She clenches her fists, still holding the pillow over her face. 

Chloe places her hand on Ellie’s, not sure if she should keep asking. “What did he do?” She eventually asks. 

“He, uh… He tried to ki-“ Ellie isn’t able to say anything more due to the fact that she starts to sob, turning to her side towards the other girl, refusing to let go off the pillow in her hands. Chloe slides her arm under Ellie’s head and lies down next to her, she then slowly tries to pry the pillow out of her hands, when she gets it the smaller girl takes a hold of Chloe’s shirt instead, sobbing in her chest. The taller girl embraces the smaller one and holds her tight, not saying anything, just letting her cry out. The sobbing eventually stops and Chloe can feel the other girl starting to relax more. Ellie gives a little sigh. “Thanks.” 

Chloe looks at her with a confused expression. “For what?” 

The redhead shrugs slightly. “For being here with me. For not leaving.” The blue-eyed girl just smiles. 

“I’m not leaving you, don’t worry.”

\-------------

“What is it with you guys and scary movies?” Ellie frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Warren chuckles for a moment. “Does it matter? You’ll just fall asleep on Chloe anyways, like you have a thousand times now.” 

The smaller girl squints her eyes and glares at him. “Then you can watch it after I’ve fallen asleep.” 

Chloe places her arm over her shoulders, dragging her closer. “Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll protect you from the monstrosities.” She gives her a smug grin. When Ellie reluctantly nods, Chloe looks at Max. “Go for it Mad Max.” She puts the CD in the player before sitting down next to Warren and Chloe, taking Warren’s hand. Ellie takes a pillow and holds in close to her chest while leaning on the taller girl who’s focused on the movie. It doesn’t take long before the redhead starts biting her lip, feeling her body tense up as the music indicates the suspense of the movie. ‘I should’ve stayed in my room.’ Ellie thinks to herself, but is of course startled soon after. She takes her feet up on the couch and leans closer to the blue haired girl, focusing on her breathing rather than on the movie itself. When they are finished with the third movie, Ellie just looks at the screen with wide eyes. 

“I’m never sleeping again…” She mutters.

\-----------

“I thought she said she’d never sleep again.” Max giggles as she looks at the redheaded girl. 

“What? Again? Seriously?” Chloe groans slightly when she looks at Ellie sleeping before she sighs. “I’m guessing she’s sleeping here tonight then.” She gets up from the couch and picks up the smaller girl. “I’m just gonna put her to bed and then we can watch another movie.” She says and walks up the stairs, into her room and softly lays Ellie on the bed before pulling the duvet over her. She then closes the door quietly and walks down the stairs, she drops down on the couch next to Max again. “I swear to God, it’s like having a kid sometimes… So, what are we watching?” She asks, looking at the screen. 

“Alien.” Warren answers, not looking away from the movie. 

“You guys are such nerds. I should’ve known.” Chloe stretches her arms but stops as she sees Max’s slight grin. “… What?” 

“Well… Speaking of stuff you should’ve known.” She pauses for a moment, amused by Chloe’s confused expression. 

“What? What should I have known?” 

Warren rolls his eyes and looks towards the taller girl. “That Ellie is totally into you.” 

Chloe frowns and shakes her head before she chuckles lightly. “You guys are full of shit.” 

“Are you cereal? You haven’t noticed at all?” Max says while raising one of her brows. 

“What makes you think she likes me?” Chloe says crossing her arms and raising her brow like Max. 

“The way she looks at you.” Max begins. 

“The way she acts around you.” Warren continues. 

“The way she’s always blushing when someone talks about you, or when you do something.” 

“And again, the way she looks at you.” 

Chloe raises her hand slightly to make them stop. “Okay, okay. I get it. But that doesn’t mean she likes me.” 

Max just laughs. “Oh, right, she’s gonna hate me for this, but you are both so oblivious I can’t take it, but the fact that she told me pretty much confirms it.” 

Chloe widens her eyes, feeling her face turning slightly red. “Wait, what? She told you? When?” 

The brown-haired girl shrugs, obviously amused by Chloe’s ignorance. “A week ago, or so.” 

“What the fuck? And you didn’t tell me?” The blue haired girl crosses her arms again, looking at the couple in disbelief. 

“Well, we thought that you both would’ve figured it out by now, to be honest.” 

“I guess that explains the kiss…” Chloe mutters, not meaning for the others to hear what she says. 

“She kissed you?! And still you had no clue? Chloe, what’s wrong with you?” Max asks while placing her hands on Chloe’s shoulders and shaking her. “That’s like, the biggest hint you can give someone, without telling them with words.” She shakes her head and can’t help but laugh. “You’re such a dork.”

\---------

Ellie is woken by a light touch to her forehead. When she looks up she can see blue hair and a chin. ‘Is she…?’ When realizing that what woke her was Chloe kissing her forehead, she automatically starts to blush, turning to hide her face in the pillow. Chloe chuckles. “Mornin’.” Ellie just mumbles into the pillow. “Are you blushing?” She can feel the warmth of the blue haired girl’s breath as she whispers teasingly into her ear. 

“Fuck off.” She mutters before shifting to lie on her back and turning her head to look at her. “What are you smiling about?” Chloe just shrugs, but doesn’t hide her sly grin. 

“No reason.” She says before she sits up on her knees, placing on hand on each side of Ellie’s pillow, putting most of her weight on the hand that’s not broken, for support while leaning over her. 

“What are you doing?” Before she has any chance of reacting, Chloe’s lips are gently pressed against hers. ‘W… What…?’ When Chloe backs away slightly to look at the girl beneath her, she just chuckles at the sight of Ellie staring at her with big green eyes and her mouth slightly open in disbelief. 

“Didn’t see that coming, did ya?” She says, more as a statement than a question. When realizing what happened, Ellie’s face turns crimson red as she slowly shakes her head. “Well, as much as I like watching you look like you’ve just seen a ghost, it’s time to get up. We’re meeting Max and Rachel at Two Whales soon. And I’d rather be out before Sergeant Pepper comes home.” The bluenette says as she gets out of bed. 

Ellie just frowns her brows and leans up on her elbows. “Sergeant Pepper? Who’s that?” Chloe turns to look at her. 

“Oh, right. You haven’t met him yet. He’s my step-führer.” The smaller girl just laughs at the nickname. 

“I have a feeling that you like him a lot. Wait, how is that I’ve been here multiple times, yet haven’t seen him at all?” 

Chloe shrugs. “You’ve probably seen him at Blackhell. He’s the head of security.” 

Ellie stops to think for a moment before it looks like a light has switched in her head. “Is it that dude with a mustache that always looks like he’s on to something?” 

The taller girl nods. “That’s him alright.” 

“Man, he freaks me out.” The smaller girl says, which makes Chloe laugh. 

“He has that effect on people. But c’mon, we gotta bounce.” She takes Ellie’s hand and drags her out of the bed. 

“Alright, alright, take it easy, fuck.” Ellie chuckles and follows the bluenette downstairs and outside. “I hope you’re not intending for me to get in the car.” 

Chloe rolls her eyes slightly. “One day you’re gonna have to tell me what it is with you and cars.” 

Ellie just waves the topic away with her hand. “Yeah, yeah. One day.” She then gives her the spare helmet before putting on her own and getting on the bike. “Please, darling punk princess, do climb on my magnificent metallic horse.” 

Chloe can’t help but laugh. “You’re such a geek.” She then gets on the bike and places her hands on the smaller girl’s waist. 

\----------

“Wow, you guys are slow.” 

“We would’ve been here earlier if it wasn’t for the fact that we took Ellie’s bike instead of my truck.” Chloe says as she drops down in the booth opposite of Max and Rachel. 

“You rode a bike? Are you serious? No wonder you took forever.” Rachel frowns her brows trying to imagine Chloe exercising as Ellie sits down next to the blue haired girl. 

“Motorcycle, Rachel. Motorcycle.” Chloe says while mentally facepalming. 

“Oh! Right, I knew that.” 

Max raises her brow. “How is it that it took longer with a bike than a truck?” She asks and looks at them confusedly. 

“Because then Chloe wouldn’t get the chance to get a speeding ticket.” Ellie comments, earning a death glare from the blue haired girl. 

“Aahh, young love.” Rachel says with a wink. 

“Uh… What?” Both Ellie and Chloe starts to blush, making the two other girls laugh. 

“Anyway,” Rachel waves the conversation away with her hand. “You have a motorcycle? That’s kinda hot.” 

The redhead shrugs. “Not really why I have it, never thought about whether or not it’s hot.” 

“If you don’t think it’s hot, and you could just have a car, why do you have it?” 

Ellie scratches her neck for a moment. “Uh, well. I guess I could have a car, but I choose not to. I don’t like being in cars unless I have no other choice.” 

Max looks at Ellie. “We kinda got that, and not to pry, but is there a reason you don’t like it?” 

Just as Ellie is about to say something the taller girl lays her arm over her shoulders. “Alright guys, enough with the interrogation. Let the poor geek have some mystery to her.” 

“Hey!” Ellie slaps her on the shoulder. 

“Wow, that totally hurt like shit.” She exasperates holding where she got hit and making a pouty face. 

“Yeah? Well, you deserved it.” The redheaded girl says fully knowing that Chloe is just faking it, which would be obvious even for a blind person.

\--------

“Hey, what do you guys say about having a road-trip to Portland while we’re off school and going to the pool and stuff while we’re there?” The four of them shifts their attention away from the TV and turns to look at Max. “Sounds good to me.” Warren says, with Chloe just shrugging. 

“Sure.” 

Rachel nods. “Yeah, I’m in.” 

Ellie shakes her head. “Uh, I’m good, but thanks.” 

“Is it because of the car thing again?” Rachel looks at the girl, trying to decipher her. 

“No, I mean yeah, that too. Just not a big fan of swimming, I guess. But you can go, I haven’t been home in a while anyways, and Sarah is nagging at me to, and I quote, ‘Get my ass home before she hauls over here to drag me back home’.” 

Chloe frowns her brows while thinking, until Max’ voice cuts her off. “Where is it that you live?” 

“I live in Texas.” 

“Wait, what? You plan on driving 24 hours on your bike from here to Texas?” The blue haired girl turns to face the girl next to her. 

“Actually, it’s closer to 30 hours or so, if I’m not completely wrong.” Ellie starts to think of the road and how long it usually takes. 

“Are you insane? What if you get tired and drive off the road?” The smaller girl looks at the blue haired girl. 

“Would you relax? I’ve done it before. How do you think I got the bike here? I just have to drink a couple of energy drinks and I’m good to go.” 

Chloe just shakes her head. “You should at least rent a room so you don’t drive that long without any breaks.” 

Ellie slightly rolls her eyes. “Fine, if it'll make you happy then I’ll rent a room.”

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with the new chapter. With my family in town and writers block, I'm surprised I did anything at all to be honest. I'll try to update sooner in the future but no promises. And thank you for the nice comments, you guys are awesome


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe – You should have come with us. We’re gonna head for Seattle later to Max’ parents. Totally hipster paradise

Ellie – Well, seeing as I’m not that much of a hipster, even though you might think I am, I’m good :P

Chloe – Okay, first. You are totally a hipster, something between a hipster and a punk, don’t know how the hell you do that. And second. NO EMOJI

Ellie – Yeah, yeah, chill your horses

Chloe – So when’re you headed for Texas?

Ellie – Packing the bike now, so I’ll head off in a few minutes

Chloe – Alright, drive safe and don’t, y’know, die or anything

Ellie – I’ll be alright, no worries

Chloe – Good. Text me when you get there, so I know youre not dead

Ellie – Sure thing. Later

Chloe – Cya

Ellie - :) :) :)

Chloe – NO EMOJI

Ellie can’t help but laugh at Chloe’s response. She sighs content and finishes packing her bags before she gets on the bike, puts her helmet on and starts the engine. Hearing the bike roar has always made her feel relaxed for some reason, she shakes her head slightly and pulls out of the parking lot and heads out on the road. After several hours of driving her body becomes stiff so she decides to take a break by a gas-station by the road. As she gets off the bike she stretches, feeling her body relax slightly, she goes inside after taking her helmet off, to buy something to drink and to go to the toilet while it’s available. She downs the can of energydrink and gets back on the bike, since she has no intentions of stopping for the night, as she just wants to get home, she still has a lot more hours of driving left. She takes a few more breaks along the road and it takes a while, but she starts seeing some more familiar surroundings making her mouth twitch up in a smile. “Home sweet home.” Pulling up in the driveway, she can feel how tired her body is from the long road, but as she can see the door open and a blond girl, accompanied by a German shepherd, it’s all forgotten. She gets off the bike and removes her helmet just in time to be embraced. “Hey, Sarah.” She returns the hug.

“Hey, thought you weren’t gonna come until tomorrow.” The blond girl says with a huge grin on her face.

“Well, yeah, but I thought I’d surprise you. Besides, there’s no better place to sleep than in my own bed. Where are the others?” Ellie says as the walk into the house with her small bags in their arms.

“They’re workin’ tonight.”

“Both of them?” The green-eyed girl doesn’t do much to hide the disappointed look on her face.

“Yeah, you know daddy, always workin’ late. And Tess had to cover for someone else.” The girl shrugs before calling the dog inside and closing the door behind them. “But it’s okay, then you can tell me everythin’.”

Ellie lightly chuckles. “Everything?”

“Yeah.” Sarah nods. “Y’know, about school, and what it’s like there. Have you met anyone? Do you have a girlfriend?” Sarah is one of the few people she had told everything to, well, almost everything, so of course she knew that Ellie wouldn’t have a boyfriend but rather a girlfriend.

She sighs, mostly to make Sarah wait in agony. “Bags in my room, and alittle food, and then I’ll tell ya.”

“Deal.”

After placing all of the bags in her room, both of the girls finds a little something to eat and pops down in front of the TV. Not really paying attention to what show is on, Sarah starts interrogating the older girl with all sorts of questions like if she met someone, if there was any hot girls or guys there and stuff like that.

“Easy, easy. One question at a time.” Ellie chuckles and takes a mouthful of her sandwich.

“Fine, is there anyone hot there?” 

The redhead sighs slowly, giving her time to think. “No.” She says deadpanned, but can’t hold her face due to the frown she gets from Sarah so she stars to laugh. “Okay, okay. Other than one person, I haven’t really given it much thought.”

“So, there is someone you’re keepin’ an eye on!” The blond girl says in a HAH moment.

“Well, I guess so.” She scratches the back of her neck.

“What’s her name? What does she look like? Does she go to your school?” Sarah starts probing her with questions again.

“Uhm… Her name is Chloe. She has blue hair and-“

“Is it that girl that had broken her arm when we were visiting?”

“That’s her, yeah.” She was about to say something else, but the vibration from her phone broke her off. She checked her cell and cursed under her breath. “Sorry, give me two sec. Just gotta answer the one million texts.”

“Is it Chloe?” Sarah askes while wiggling her brows. Ellie just places her hand over the blond’s face and pushes her back slightly.

Chloe – You in for the night?

Chloe – You probably just went straight to sleep at the motel, I get that

Chloe – Mornin babe

Chloe – You’re probably still sleeping, but I have to tell you something hilarious. I almost got Max’ dad to dye his beard blue, but her mom said no. LAME

Chloe – You there?

Chloe – Ellie?

Chloe – If you crashed and died, I’m gonna kill you

Chloe – Seriously, pick up the phone, you’re freaking me out

Ellie – Sorry, just got in and I got caught up in talking with Sarah. I’m alive though, so no need to kill me 

Chloe – Dude, not cool. Wait… You just got in? Did you stop at all?

Ellie makes a slight grimace, trying to think of a way to answer the text without giving Chloe another reason to kill her. 

Ellie – Yeah, well… No. I stopped a few times to get a break and stuff like that

Chloe – So no sleepbreaks?

Ellie – Not really, no

Chloe – You should be glad I’m not there to kick your tiny white ass

Ellie – You wouldn’t dare

Chloe – Try me you hippie

Just as Ellie was about to answer, she could hear the front door open and turned to see who it was. A tall slender woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes came into view. As soon as she saw her she got up from the couch and ran over to hug her. "Hey, kid."

"Hi Tess. How was work?" She asks and let’s go of the woman.

"Tiresome.” Is her only response, but she has smile on her face. “How was the drive over? We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t too keen on staying in a crappy motel. It was okay, but my leg fell asleep a few times.” Her comment made Tess chuckle.

“Maybe you should go get some rest. It’s late and I reckon Joel has some plans for tomorrow.” She places a hand on her shoulder. 

“But I wanna wait until he gets home.” She says, slightly pouting.

“Alright, alright. But don’t come nagging to me if you fall asleep on the couch and your body feels sore.”

Ellie just starts to smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t-“

“Yeah, you will.” Tess just shakes her head smiling. “Well, I’m off to bed. I’ll see you girls tomorrow.” They both say goodnight to the woman as she walks up the stairs and goes to bed. Ellie then sits back on the couch with Sarah who’s flipping through the channels on the TV before she turns towards the older girl. 

“Are you and Chloe dating?” She asks, putting Ellie off guard.

“Uhm… I don’t know.” She leans back in the couch and looks towards the blond girl.

“You don’t know? Have you been on dates? Do you hold hands and kiss and stuff?”

The redhead can feel her face slightly start to redden. “Well, no to the dates part and I’m not sure about the other stuff.”

Sarah looks at her confusedly. “It’s pretty easy to know if you’ve kissed or not.”

“Well, yeah. We have kissed a couple of times.”

“And?”

“And… I don’t know. We haven't really talked about it or anything.”

After a few hours of more questioning from Sarah, and Ellie not really giving answers which are satisfying to her sister, they both settle on watching a movie. As usual it doesn’t take long for Ellie to fall asleep, but considering the long drive she had it’s not much of a surprise, but this time she isn’t the only one sleeping, as the blond girl is sleeping right next to her. They are both half woken by the sound of the front door and someone sitting next to them. “Daddy?” 

Ellie can hear Sarah’s groggy voice making her open her eyes. “Joel?” 

“What are you two girls still doing up? It’s late.”

They both sit up and leans towards the back of the couch before Ellie leans her head on his shoulder and places an arm over his stomach. “I missed you.”

Joel chuckles lightly and puts an arm over her. “I’ve missed you too kiddo.” He says before he places his other arm over Sarah.

\-----------

“Ellie, you up yet?” The voice of the younger girl is muffled by the closed door. When she doesn’t respond to the question she hears soft knocking. “Ellie, c’mon, get up.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m comin’.” The green-eyed girl groans before slowly getting out of bed and putting some of her hair behind her ear. She then changes her clothes, picks up her phone and puts it in her back pocket and heads downstairs. “Where’s the fire?”

“No fire. But I thought we could go to the mall with Sam later.” 

Ellie just laughs. “Do you have a thing for Sam, or does it just seem that way?” She can’t help but torment her a little, she is basically her baby-sister after all. She finds herself a bowl of cereal and leans in the counter while eating.

“What? No, I don’t.” Sarah’s eyes get wider.

“Oh really? Sure seem like it.” She tries to keep a straight face, although not quite pulling it off.

“Shut up.”

“Relax, I’m just fucking with ya.” Ellie places her bowl in the dishwasher.

“Language.” She can hear Tess say from the living room, making the girls giggle. Later they meet up with Sam and heads for the mall, as reluctant as Ellie is, she’s still sitting in a car with the other two, with Sarah driving. 

When they arrive, she doesn’t take long to get out of the car. “Why couldn’t I just take my bike?”

“Because then it wouldn’t be the same. I know you hate drivin’, but you have to get over your fears one day.” Sarah says as she closes the door to the car and turns toward her older sister.

“Yeah, one day when I’m dead.” The green-eyed girl mutters.

“I don’t get why you hate cars so much, it’s not that bad.” Sam’s statement just earns him a death glare from Ellie. “Alright, alright. Sorry.” He says and puts his hands up in defeat.

“So where to first?”

“Comic book store!” Ellie says, pointing towards the entrance.

“And here I thought you were the oldest of us.” Sarah chuckles as Ellie drags her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

“Though I’m never sitting in a car with you guys again, it was a pretty fun day.” Ellie says as she takes her bags out of the car. 

“Of course you think that. With a comic book store and an arcade, you could die happy.” Her younger sister laughed and playfully shoved the redhead in her shoulder.

“Well duh, who wouldn’t?” They made their way inside the house after saying goodbye to Sam. Ellie placed her bags on the dining table and dropped down on the couch. “I’m guessing Joel and Tess are working late tonight?” 

Sarah looked at the post-it attached to the fridge. “Looks like it. You wanna order a pizza and watch a movie or somethin’?” She turned towards Ellie.

“Yes, and yes.” She nodded. “But since you’re such an expert on ordering pizza, I think you should do it. Y’know, to keep that skill up top.”

“Oh, ha ha. I only do it because you refuse to do it every time.” She dropped down on the couch next to her sister. “But fine, I’ll do it. Again.”

“I knew I could count on you.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, I’m assuming you want beef on the pizza?” Sarah said as she started to dial the number on her phone.

“You know me too well.” The green-eyed girl turned on the tv and flicked through the channels, looking for something fun to watch, eventually settling on The Simpsons: The Movie.

When Sarah was done ordering she looked towards the tv. “Oh no. I ordered the pizza, I get to choose the movie.” She took the remote and looked through the channels as Ellie did.

“What? But that movie is hilarious. And you always pick chick-flicks or horror movies. You seriously need to learn to choose something in between.”

“Why? You hate them, so it makes it so much more fun.” She grinned and of course she put on a horror movie.

“I hate you.”

Sarah just laughed. “I know you love me.”

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hours into the movies and after eating half the pizza, the two girls sat there huddled under the blankets watching yet another horror movie in the dark when they heard a creak from the floorboards next to them. When they turned their heads towards the sound, the tall figure caused them both to scream.

“Holy shit! Joel? You scared the shit outta me.” Ellie said and tossed a pillow on him.

“Sorry girls. But isn’t it time for bed? It’s 3 in the morning.”

The girls groaned. “Fine. As long as you don’t try to scare us like that again.” Sarah said and got up from the couch to hug her dad. “G’night daddy.” She said before she went up the stairs to go to bed.

“Night Joel.” Ellie hugged Joel as well and followed Sarah up the stairs. 

“G’night girls.”

\-------------------

Deep in slumber, the last thing Ellie expected was too feel the weight of something on top of her, she groaned and tried to push whatever was weighing her down off her. “Sarah, go away, I’m trying to sleep here.”

She could hear the sound of laughter. “Is that how you greet me? By kicking me out? Man, I thought you’d be happy to see this gorgeous face. Guess I’ll just go back home then.”

“Wha… Chloe?” The girl sat up straight, making the other girl kinda sit on her lap. 

“Is there another girl in your life as awesome as this perhaps?” 

“No, of course not, don’t be an idiot. But… What are you doing here? I thought you were in Portland. How did you even know the address?”

“Well, first of all, the new snapchat feature makes it real easy to stalk people, you should be carefull with that y’know, and second… I was in Portland, was, obviously but…”

“But what?” Ellie frowned her brows while looking at the girl on top of her.

Chloe placed a hand on her cheek and closed in before she planted a soft kiss on her lips, causing the smaller girl to turn slightly red in the cheeks. “Because I missed you.” The whole cute-reunion-thing going on was cut short when both the girls heard “Awwww.” coming from outside the door. 

Ellie just rolled her eyes. “Hey, Sarah.”

The door opened slowly and the blonde poked her head inside. “Eheh, hey. I just came to say that daddy and Tess wanted you downstairs.”

Groan. “Fine, I’ll be there in a minute.” Sarah just smirked and closed the door as she left.

“You in trouble already?” The blueheaded girl asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Nah, bet you five bucks they're gonna have ‘the talk’.” Ellie got up from the bed and over to her closet where she found some clothes to put on. She turned around to see Chloe looking at her. “Do you mind?”

“What? Still? And you're on.” The taller girl threw her hands in the air overdramatically before turning around.

“Yeah, and I feel soooo bad for it.”

“Bullshit.” Chloe threw a pillow at her which only made her laugh.

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

"Of course you don't." When Ellie finished putting on her clothes, both girls went downstairs to finding Joel and Tess sitting awkwardly at the diningtable.

"What's up?" The redhead asked as she sat down opposite of her parents.

Joel grunted and looked towards his wife, implying that she should start the conversation. Tess just rolled her eyes before looking at Ellie. "Well, we wanted to talk to you guys about your... Uh... Relationship. Chloe, is it?" The blue haired girl nodded. "Please, sit down."

"Oookay..." Chloe slowly sat down next to Ellie, feeling the complete opposite of comfortable.

"You were saying?" 

"Yeah, well... Are you, y'know, dating?"

Before Chloe had the chance to grimace, Ellie nodded. "We are, yeah."

"Okay, so, in that case... We just wanted to make sure you're, well, safe-"

"I think that's enough for today." Ellie said as she stood up. "I know we've never really talked about this stuff, but I assure you, we're fine."

"Oh thank God." They all looked towards Joel. "This isn't exactly what I prefer doing on my day off."

"Good, then we can both agree. Are you done now? Can we go?"

"Yeah, go." Tess said and shoo'ed them off.

As they were walking back upstairs, Ellie leaned a little closer to Chloe. "You owe me five bucks."

"Dammit. That was hella awkward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I'm taking forever to post anything, I'm just lazy tbh. And I was thinking of starting another story involving Ellie. Maybe crossing it over with the Wynonna Earps series, because why the fuck not


	11. Chapter 11

“You ready to head home?” Ellie asked while packing her stuff in the side-bags of her bike.

“Not really. I like it here. Your parents are awesome, and no Sergeant Pepper.” The blue-haired girl slightly wrinkled her nose and gave Ellie another bag. “What about you? You ready to go back?”

“I guess. I miss being here, but I suppose it’s normal when you leave that you miss the place you’re leaving.” She took the bag from Chloe and put it on her back. “I’ll come back eventually anyways. They’re not getting rid of me that easily.” She gave a sly smile and threw one of the helmets to her girlfriend. “Let’s say goodbye to the others and head out.”

“Alright, lead the way.” She said, gesturing for her to go first.

After they said their goodbyes it was time to hit the road. Ellie had bought intercom speakers for the helmets so they could talk to each other while driving, so they didn’t have to stay silent so many hours. As Chloe installed one of them in the helmet she would be using, Ellie made the bike ready before zipping up her leather jacket, and putting her gloves and helmet on. “Ready to roll?” The blue haired girl rolled her eyes but with a grin. “Hella ready.” She sat down on the bike behind the smaller girl and they went out. They chatted for a few hours, but eventually they both got tired along the way. About halfway home they decided to check in to a motel and rest for the night, seeing as they still had quite a few hours left before they were home.

As soon as they entered the room, Ellie just dropped down on the bed. “This bed feels sooo nice right now…” 

Her blue-eyed girlfriend dropped down next to her. “Probably all the bedbugs that makes it so soft.” 

Ellie smacked her in the face with one of the pillows. “Really? You just had to ruin it?” 

Chloe just started laughing. “It’s what I was born to do.”

They didn’t do much later that night, mostly they went to grab something to eat before hurrying back to the room and closing themselves in. They quickly ate their food and went to bed soon after. They got up early the next day, or rather, Ellie got up early. “Chloe, if you don’t get your ass out of bed, I’m gonna either leave you here, or I’ll pour cold water on you.” The smaller girl crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for a response. 

“Like you have the balls to do that.” Chloe mumbled and just shifted in bed. 

Ellie on the other hand had a smug grin on her face. She went outside and took all the ice cubes she could carry in a bucket, she then got back into the room and looked at her girlfriend. “You gonna get up now?” She asked, but Chloe just groaned. 

“Soon…” 

The shorter girl snickered. “I’m warning you, if you don’t get up now, it’s gonna get really cold soon.” She almost hoped that Chloe wouldn’t get up, because now that she was standing there with the bucket ready, it was way too tempting to not do it. When the blue haired girl didn’t respond, Ellie just smiled. “Suit yourself.” She said and poured the ice over the sleeping beast, causing her to shriek. 

“You’re so fucking dead.”

\-------

“Do you forgive me now”? Ellie said, looking at the pouting girl in front of her.

“No.”

“Come on, I bought you food, and coffee. And y’know, I did warn you. Several times in fact.” She couldn’t help but smile from the childish pouting Chloe was doing, showing that she wasn’t that much of a badass as she was putting out.

“You did, but I’m not done being mad at you yet. When I have payback, then I’m done.” The pouting was now replaced with a sly grin.

“This doesn’t seem good…” She said with a slight grimace. “Wait, what happened to your hand?”

Chloe looked at her hand and shrugged. “Dunno.”

“You don’t know how you got scrapes on your knuckles?” Ellie raised one of her brows.

“Nope.”

“How have I not noticed that until now?” She took a sip of her energy drink still looking at her hand.

“Might have something to do with the fact that people usually don’t look at other people’s hands.”

“Hmm… Yeah, maybe.” She didn't really believe what Chloe said, but for now she let it go.

\---------

“So, how was Texas?”

“It was good. I think I needed it.” Ellie turned the page of her book. “How was Portland? Anything exciting happen?” Before she got an answer the was a bright light coming from where Max was sitting. She turned her head to look at her.

“Well, no, not really. We mostly went around the city cause Chloe and Rachel wanted to skate, and I took photos of them. It was fun though. Ended up talking to lots of skaters. Well… Until they offended Chloe and she naturally went nuts.” Max chuckled for a moment while placing her camera back in her bag.

“Of course she did. What did they do to offend her?” She turned her gaze back to the book she was reading, not really a book though, but a comic book. 

“One of them told her that girls shouldn’t skate, that is was a guy’s sport. So I can understand why she got mad.”

The redhead looked at Max again. “I hope she punched the guy in the face.” She said deadpanned, until she gave a small smile. “Guy sport, my ass.” She rolled her eyes. “You’d think that people wouldn’t rely that much on gender roles anymore. Probably guys that feel like their masculinity is draining out of them.”

“She did almost hit him, she was actually getting ready for it, but out of nowhere she just decided that he wasn’t worth it. Said that he wasn’t worth the struggle.” Max said and shrugged. “Maybe she’s growing out of her violent behavior.” She looked at Ellie for a moment. “What are you reading?”

“Maybe, sounds a bit weird though. Was that right after you arrived? I’m reading Savage Starlight, just got the newest edition.” She said with a grin.

“No, it was right before she decided to take the bus to Texas to see you.” Max frowned her brows. “Never heard of it.”

“Hm…” Ellie thought about it for a moment before her last comment sunk in. “Wait, what? You’ve never heard of Savage Starlight?”

The hipster girl shook her head. 

“Okay, that is not okay. I’m gonna let you borrow all my comics, and you’re gonna have to read it. You don’t have a choice.” Ellie said, dead serious.

Max just laughed. “Okay, if it’s that important, I’ll read it.”

“Good… Geez, Max, you almost gave me a heart attack.” She said as she placed a hand on her chest to emphasis what she just said.

“Sorry, wasn’t my intention.” She said with a giggle.

“Hey, you said that Chloe almost hit a guy, right?” Ellie asked and looked at her, going back on their conversation. 

“Yeah, why?”

“You sure she didn’t actually do it? Cause on our way back, when we were eating breakfast at a diner, I noticed that she had scrapes on her knuckles.”

Max frowned her brows slightly. “She didn’t hit him, I was right next to her. I would have seen it if she did. Maybe she got it while skating? Or when she was on her way to you? I’m not sure, but I’m positive that she didn’t hit him.”

“You’re probably right. Maybe I’m just overanalyzing it.” She shrugged and looked at Max with a small smile. “I think it’s time for me to say hello to my bed.” She said and got up from the couch. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Max said as Ellie walked out the door.

\---------

“Hey, Max, did you turn in the assignment we had?” The green-eyed girl whispered, slightly leaning closer to her classmate.

“Yeah, it was due two days ago.” She looked confusedly towards Ellie.

“Shit…”

“Girls, if you have something to contribute to the class, please, go ahead.” Jefferson crossed his arms while looking at them.

“Uhm… No, sorry.” Ellie sat back straight in her chair again, ignoring the comment from Victoria.

“As I was saying-“ The bell rang. “Alright, you’re free to go.” 

“Ellie, hold on.” She heard as she was about to leave the room. She reluctantly turned around and walked over to Jefferson. “Why haven’t you handed in your assignment?”

Ellie scratched the back of her neck. “I was tired from driving the whole day so I kinda spent the days sleeping as soon as classes were over.”

Jefferson slowly shook his head. “Ellie, you need to do your assignments if you want to keep your grades up. Listen, I’ll give you one more chance to finish it. You have until the end of the week to turn it in, or I can’t give you a grade on it.”

“Okay, I’ll take care of it.” She said with a sigh.

“Good, that’s what I like to hear. Now go, you’re free.”

She then turned to walk out of the class, as soon as she was out, she let out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. Why was she taking his classes? It certainly wasn’t because he was the teacher, she couldn’t stand him. Why? She had no idea, he just creeped her out. Her line of thought was cut short when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

Chloe – Be ready, I’ll be there in 5 min

Ellie – Be ready for what? What're we doing?

Chloe – Payback

Ellie looked at her text over and over, and she could only think of one word fitting the situation. “Shit…”


	12. Chapter 12

Ellie took her sweet time to get out of the school, not knowing what Chloe was up to was nerve-wracking. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she walked out the door, looking around cautiously to see if she could see the blue haired girl. When she didn’t she walked further out of the school. When she saw Chloe walking towards her with a smug grin on her face, she got chills running down her spine.

“What up, Ellie?” She put an arm over her shoulders and dragged her towards the parking lot.

“Where are we going?” Ellie just followed her, knowing that protesting wouldn’t work at all.

The tall girl didn’t look at her, just smiled. “It’s a secret.”

No matter how much Ellie showered her in questions, asking where and what they were doing, it didn’t help. The fact that Chloe made her sit in the car wasn’t helping her nerves either. After a while they ended up at the beach and Chloe got out of the car with Ellie reluctantly following her. “What are we doing here?” She asked and turned her gaze towards the water with a slight frown.

“Ice bathing. Y’know, like Vikings.” The blue-eyed girl walked to the edge of the water and turned around to look at Ellie who was just standing there.

“It’s not ice bathing when there’s no ice. It’s not even snowing yet. And there’s no way in hell I’m going in the water.” She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Come on, it’s not that cold, and there’s no one here.”

“I don’t swim.” She said and shook her head once again. “Not happening.”

“You know, I could have thought of a worse payback that making you go for a swim with me.” Chloe walked over to the smaller girl and imitated her pose.

“True, but I don’t swim.”

“Why not? It’s fun.” She said and placed an arm over Ellie’s shoulder, making her walk closer to the water.

She broke free of the girl’s arm and took a step backwards. “No, it’s not.”

Chloe just looked at her dumbfoundedly. “And why is that? Are you scared of water or something?”

Ellie scoffed. “No, I’m not scared of the water.”

She crossed her arms again and raised a brow towards the redhead. “Then what is it?”

The girl took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Because I can’t swim, okay?”

“Wait, what? You can’t swim?”

“No, I can’t. Can we just go now?” She hated telling people this. The fact that it wasn’t something traumatic that caused her not to like water, instead it was just that she couldn’t swim was embarrassing. But she never took time to learn it until she felt like it was too late to bother, she was doing just fine with not having to swim.

Chloe walked over to her and put a hand on each of her shoulders. “How is it that you never learned how to swim? Most people learn it when they’re toddlers.”

She looked up at the other girl and sighed. “The foster parents I were with didn’t care enough to teach me, and it didn’t matter because they never took me to the beach or anything like that. When I had the chance later I just didn’t care enough to learn it.”

“Okay… Tell you what, raincheck.” As Ellie was about to protest Chloe stopped her. “We’ll leave it for now, but eventually I’m gonna teach you how to swim, and you’ll see how good it feels.”

Just thinking that Chloe won’t actually do it, that she’ll forget or something like that, she agrees with her with a nod. “So… What do we do now?”

Chloe’s trademark grin made it back to her face. “Let’s go on a date.”

The sudden comment made Ellie almost choke on air. “A what now?” She furrowed her brows not sure if she heard her right.

“Let’s go on a date. We haven’t done it before, I think it’s about time we do it.”

A small smile formed on Ellie’s lips. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go on a date.”

 

“What the hell do you wear on a date?” Ellie paced back and forth in her room with Max, Kate and Dana sitting on her couch. She had been like this the whole day, unsure of what to do and what to wear, she wasn’t even sure what kind of date it was. She had never actually been on a date before, sure she’d hang out with someone alone, but not like this. She had no experience in dating and what to expect.

“Would you relax? It’s not like it’s the first time you hang out together.” Dana said as she tried to calm her down.

“Dana is right. I’m sure it’ll be just fine.” This time it was Kate talking.

“I’ve never been on a date before, I don’t know how that shit works.” She sat down on the edge of her bed before she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

“That’s why you’ve got us.”

It took them forever to agree on what Ellie should wear. They eventually settled on a simple blue dress, she didn’t normally wear dresses or skirts at it wasn’t even hers. She also wasn’t sure if it was date-material but compared to what Ellie usually wore it was enough. She looked at herself in the mirror, not really sure if it was good enough for a date, but when the three other girls gave their thumbs up, she was good to go.

\-----------

“Why did I ask her? I’m so fucking stupid. I know nothing about this stuff.” Chloe dropped down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. “Maybe I should just call it off, say I got sick or something.” 

Rachel just rolled her eyes. “What are you so afraid of? She adores you, and that says something.” She nudged her blue-haired friend. “Come on, you started this, now you gotta finish it.” 

Chloe removed her hands and looked at her. “Fine, but you have to help me, it’s kinda your responsibility.” 

Rachel furrowed her brows. “How the hell is this my responsibility?” 

The taller girl leaned up on her elbows. “Because you’re one of my best friends, it’s your job.” 

She groaned. “Fine, then get up and stop being such a baby. We gotta find you some decent clothes.” 

Chloe looked at her with a confused expression on her face. “What’s wrong with these clothes?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Rachel said while raising a brow. “You can’t go on a date with holes in your clothes. Try to make some effort at least.” 

\----------

When the clock hit 6pm Ellie heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, she saw Chloe standing there awkwardly with a shy smile. “Hey, I uh… I got these for you.” She said and handed her a bouquet of flowers. The usual punk attire was gone, instead she had black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a vest over it and a blue bowtie. 

Ellie couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks.” She took the flowers and placed them on her desk before she stepped outside the door with the blue-haired girl. “I like your bowtie.” She chuckled.

“Thanks.” She said and gave the redhead a onceover. “You look… Gorgeous.” Chloe said, not taking her eyes of the other girl. “You ready to go?”

“Thank you, and yes I am.” Ellie gave her a little smile and took her hand as they walked out of the dorms. It was clear that fall was in the making. Chilled air and the color of the trees were starting to change from green to yellow to orange. 

When they reached the parking lot Chloe turned towards her. “You gonna be okay with sitting in the car today?”

She just nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Not gonna let something that small ruin the day.” 

The blue haired girl smiled and opened the door for her girlfriend, like a proper gentlewoman before walking around the car to the driver side and getting in. The ride was for the most part quiet, apart from Ellie trying to get Chloe to tell her the plans to no use as she refused to tell. Eventually they stopped at a small café where the blue-eyed girl told Ellie to wait in the car while she got them something to eat, then it was back on the road. 

They then parked by a park, walked up the small hill and Chloe laid down a blanket in a nice secluded spot where they had view over the entire park and parts of the town. She then took out a paper bag and two cups of warm drink, one coffee for Chloe and a hot chocolate for Ellie. In the bag, there was various pastries like doughnuts and croissants. 

They sat there for hours just talking, eating and looking at the people in the park below them. It wasn’t until they felt like it was getting too cold that they packed up their stuff and headed back to the car. The drive back was livelier than earlier, they had gotten in to such random topics that totally spiraled out of control with everything from Chloe getting expelled to discussion on if they thought aliens were real or not. 

Back at Blackwell, Chloe walked Ellie over to her door, again like a proper gentlewoman, showing a gentler side to herself that Ellie absolutely adored, she even gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, y’know, for today. It was really nice.” 

Chloe just smiled. “Well, then maybe we should do it again sometime.” 

The redhead nodded. “I’m totally up for that.” 

“Great, then it’s a date. I’ll see you later.” She said and kissed her. “Good night.” 

“Good night Chloe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read your comments, and I know it's weird that Chloe has the rewind powers, but it's not really what this story is going to revolve around, so don't worry about it. Well, as far as I know. We'll see, I'm not sure about how the story is gonna end up or how and when it's going to end.


End file.
